


Ferdinand/Hubert NSFW prompt fills

by SignificantlySimon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignificantlySimon/pseuds/SignificantlySimon
Summary: Filling prompts helps me break free of writers block. Here is a collection of all the Ferdinand/Hubert ones.Proper tags are per prompt in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Ferdinand/Hubert NSFW prompt fills

**Author's Note:**

> Request from the ferdibert discord said voyeurism but my brain took it a slightly different route.
> 
> Masturbation | dirty talk

Emerald eyes lock with Amber as soon as Hubert enters the room. He freezes, hesitates even, but he doesn't let it show.

There are scented candles lit about the room in various locations, rose petals on the floor, and a rather delectable looking man lying prone on the bed. His husband of three years smiles at him and turns over onto his side as he places the book he was reading on the bed beside him.

"What is this all about?" Hubert asks.

"If I could hazard a guess, I would say you had a particularly rough day, darling," he replies, voice soft and light. "I believe you could use something to alleviate at least a little stress."

Hubert approaches the bed and sits on the edge of it, rests a gloved hand in between Ferdinand's shoulder blades. Anticipation makes his heartbeat hasten as he takes in the sight below him. Ferdinand's eyes are glassy, half-lidded. His face is flushed and as he kicks the blanket off of him, Hubert realizes he is completely unclad before him.

Ferdinand sits up behind Hubert and wraps well-toned arms around his shoulders. He leans in and peppers light kisses to Hubert's neck. Hubert leans into them and allows some tension in his shoulders to recede. He allows a sigh to escape his lips and he reaches up to tangle his fingers in beautiful, Auburn hair.

He adores this man, that much is made clear by the golden band on his finger. He smiles and turns his head to capture his dearest's lips in a soft kiss but breaks it before either of them have time to think. He abruptly turns and pushes Ferdinand roughly onto his back. In turn, he climbs fully onto the bed and straddles his waist.

"What do you say, love?" Ferdinand asks him.

It's here that a particularly wicked thought crosses his mind. Hubert smirks and caresses his cheek, brushing his thumb lightly over his lips.

"I say we play a little game tonight, " he replies.

"That would be?"

Hubert sits down on the bed next to him and opens his arms, a signal for him to come closer and sit in his lap. He does so eagerly and wraps his arms around Hubert's neck

"Touch yourself," Hubert commands. "Make yourself come for me."

"But you're still in your suit," Ferdinand protests as he hooks a finger into the collar of Hubert's dress shirt. "I'd hate to ruin something so expensive."

"Are you going to put up a fight tonight?"

"N- no."

"No?"

"No Sir."

Hubert chuckles darkly and brushes a stray lock of hair behind Ferdinand's ear. He presses their foreheads together. "Good boy."

Ferdinand takes his own shaft in his hand and begins his ministrations slowly, lightly. Far too sweet and gentile from what Hubert wants to see from him.

"Faster," he orders.

Ferdinand picks up his pace and tightens his grip.

"Let me hear you."

Hubert clenches Ferdinand's hips tightly digging blunt nails into tender skin. The sounds that fall from Ferdinand's mouth are positively divine and he finds himself getting more worked up than anticipated. Hubert wants nothing more than to pin him down and have his way but there is something else to see to fruition first. Ferdinand has a grip like a vice on his shoulder. He leans back slightly and throws his head back.

He's close. Hubert knows his tells well.

"That's it. Come for me, pet."

Ferdinand trembles as he reaches his peak. He practically screams as he spills, quite messily, over his knuckles and onto Hubert's trousers and vest. His hand slows to a halt and he has the audacity to look Hubert in the eyes as he raises his messy hand to his lips and licks his digits clean of his own spend.

Hubert scoffs "Whore."

"But I am yours."

He still has that smile plastered on his face and Hubert thinks of the perfect way to wipe it away. He pushes Ferdinand off of him roughly, commands him to turn onto his stomach, and rummages through the drawer of his nightstand for the necessary materials when another, particularly naughty, thought crosses his mind.

"How do you feel about having your hands tied?" He asks.

"Not sure," he replies. "Care to try?"

Hubert unfastens his belt.


End file.
